


【两宫周边】各种黑历史

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: *含普梅款部啊这真是黑历史黑历史黑历史看见开头就没脸重看别当真千万别当真





	1. 【普梅】夕阳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设2018年熊总卸任不干了  
> 移居雅尔塔

日散金碎，耀影轻动。海风轻拂，弗拉基米尔站在德米特里家的露台上，若王者般向下俯瞰着黑海海滨。

 

“故友重逢，要不要喝一杯。”德米特里拿着两杯酒，向他示意。

“这里真美啊。”接过酒杯，他仍注视着海滩，不知为何感叹起来。

“季玛，你说，我是不是老了。”他忽然转头问，声音有些疲惫。

“不是你，是我们。现在我还好想休息时休息，你呢？连休息一天都要跑到雅尔塔来。何必呢？”德米特里抿了一小口红酒。双手搭在栏杆上，深深呼吸着属于海边的空气。

微腥，却很清新。

 

“不是喜欢布德瓦，奥赫里德，诺维萨德吗？怎么会来雅尔塔？”弗拉基米尔轻声问。

 

“哪里有俄罗斯联邦美呢？”他诘问，对上那双灰蓝色的眸。

“对。我们的俄罗斯联邦才是最美的。”他语中带着笑意。

“雅尔塔的美不在景，而是文化。她经历了二战的协议签订，经历了战后体系的体系，还有那次公投……她经历了太多。燕子堡高踞断壁之上，有人说颓垣断壁也是一种颓废之美，但雅尔塔并没有如是下去。”德米特里静静地陈述着。

 

“现在的雅尔塔，属于我们的俄罗斯。”

“是你的，瓦洛佳。俄罗斯曾经是我们的。”

 

“现在俄罗斯的繁华，绝不是我一人的功劳。季玛，没有你，一切都是惘然。”

 

“瓦洛佳，许下承诺的是你，彼时与你一同履行承诺，是我的义务，此时，是我的内心深处的驱使。从来，设计者为执行者的付出，都不索取回报。因为……”

 

“季玛，请不要质疑我的认知，”他打断他的话，认真的看着他“我知道这些，是因为，我知你心。”

…… ……

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，我们该走了。”一直等在楼下的维罗妮卡走上来。

“我送你。”德米特里对着弗拉基米尔一笑，的确，专车早就在外面等了，也不知维罗妮卡又为他们拖了很久时间。

别墅外，他们拥抱告别，落日熔金，暮云合壁，破碎的阳光把他们的背影拉得很长，显得越发难以割舍。

德米特里对着车中的他挥手作别，目送着他的专车，消失在他的视野。

他微不可闻地笑了笑，转身走回家。

 

那里，是战时，协议初步签署的地点。  
那里，是战后，体系形成的基础。

 

她处于克里米亚半岛，克里米亚共和国——俄罗斯联邦。

 

黑海海滨，夕阳的余晖是她浓妆时的艳绝，清晨的微风是她素颜时的清丽。

 

没有莫斯科的阅历，没有圣彼得堡的繁华。

 

她是雅尔塔，和平与争议并存，是无数人心向往之的休憩胜地。

 

多少年了，他们需要的不正是，一份安定。

————

维罗妮卡在两宫很多年，看惯了他们之间的和谐和矛盾，但是她总在想，难道只是为了迷惑外界吗？  
难道季玛在说“感谢上帝，他一切都好”时眼中藏不住的柔情，只是为了表现总统总理这些关系并无不和吗？ 

难道季玛回答如何追求一位女子是不经意的说出的"C ним"只是一时的口误吗？ 

难道统俄大会之后，他们的拥抱，只是为了彰显总统与候选人的关系和谐吗？ 

她还记得那天新总理上任之后的第一次国务例会，当弗拉基米尔下意识看向右侧——以前德米特里的位置，想和曾经的人说些什么，却看到陌生的面孔时，明显地一怔，连对方都察觉得到。

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇？” 

“抱歉，打扰到您对会议报告的听取，就纳比吴琳娜女士所讲的内容，不知您认为央行和政府的交流是怎样的？” 

也许是习惯了戴上那层面具，这样得话出口时几乎没有迟疑，再也不复先前的失望。

随后便恢复了那不能再熟悉的流程，听取报告，评价汇报内容，总统总理分别讲话，例会结束…… 

 

有人说，自从2018年开始，总统的行程似乎变了很多。  
比如每年圣诞节复活节，他不会着急地搭乘专机返回莫斯科，因为报喜大教堂那最引人瞩目的中央区域上，再没了值得归来的人。总理携妻，他身旁没了曾经陪伴他的人——柳达不在，季玛不在。

比如他罕见地出席每一次雅尔塔会议纪念活动，或公或私。

总统召开安全例会和会见政府官员的次数少了很多，有人猜测是因为各国冲突减少，俄罗斯国内稳定等外部因素。

还有人说是因为总统想在任期己尽之时，留意他的候选人。

其实真正的原因，他懂，他也懂。

每天在新闻里看到他并不意外，而次数多了，似乎再也没有那么触动了。

在展览开始前，展厅空旷显然还没有市民的造访，德米特里侧头看着自己拍出的图片，尽管他们在专业人士眼中不算完美，但他们都很喜欢。

他有些走神。

你记不记得，这些都是我们在一起时拍出来的。

索契的云迹缭绕，圣彼得堡的花雨纷飞，莫斯科的万家灯火，还有里瓦几亚宫的夕阳洒落。

还有在图瓦度假的那张。那时他静静地等着他拍完，然后淡淡笑着把他拉回餐桌前，在他抱怨着自己拍照技术不好时，递给他一杯茶，说“季玛，你拍的很好。”

他们谈俄罗斯的发展，谈世界格局的变化，谈彼此的未来。

他说卸任之后想回到讲台，或是做一个自由的摄影师，离开商政构陷，做回那个最纯粹的自己。

他说如果有机会他想办一场摄影展，届时展览名头不再是“俄罗斯总统”或“俄罗斯总理”就叫“自由的追梦者”。  
那时他说，他一定会来……

 

“瓦洛佳，你会来吗……”声音似是叹息。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

里瓦几亚宫是我自己的怨念。熊总你去雅尔塔那么多次就不能去里瓦几亚宫转转吗！！！！！【滚


	2. 【无授翻】工作报告的前一夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俄翻英←谷歌  
> 英翻中←辣鸡如我
> 
> 未完+已弃。  
> 标题自拟哒。

“在2013年，俄罗斯大约产生了200个大中型的新兴企业……呃…不对，不是'大约'是…'多于’……在2013年，俄罗斯产生了超过200个大中型的新兴企业，其中有一多半的企业销售投资额达到了……天呐，达到了多少来着…销售投资额达到了十亿卢布乃至更多……貌似是这样…哎不对等等…之前那个是'乃至更多'还是'越来越多'来着……这种状况还会持续下去。”德米特里叹了口气，随后疲惫的合上眼——但显然他睡不着。离明天的内阁报告越来越近，他不禁有些担心。虽然已经是凌晨了，但他却仍然仔细反复读着那份报告——从上周起就开始提出解决方案，核准内容，有无数的内容被忽视，被驳倒，再重新开始。为此他甚至没有过好复活节假期。

（中间有一段华丽丽的被lo主跳过了。。。真心看不懂）

而现在，弗拉基米尔躺在床上，隔壁间的落地摆钟响了第三次，他甚至觉得没什么可惊讶的。那么多次了，他都习惯了。

“三点了？可貌似才一个小时而已…恩…然后是……”他谨慎地瞥了一眼床的那边，自言自语道“我不打算冒险。”

“我们的国家机关应该是现代化而高效的，我认为我们应该把问题重新放到回到官员数量减少7%上……”

突然，他从身后环住他，把他紧紧的抱在怀里，他的吻蜻蜓点水般落在他的肩上。

“是10%，季玛，你把官员数量减少了10%”  
德米特里默认了他的错误，没有说话。

“你还没睡吗？”  
“从你说产生大中型企业的时候，我就睡不着了”  
“恩…对不起……我没想吵醒你的。”他挪近了点，主动把头靠在他的肩上，任由那世界上最坚实的臂膀轻柔地抱住他——那双手曾执掌过14年的最高权力，从未对旁人有过如此柔情。

【后面弃掉】(￣m￣）


	3. 【普梅】#一句话终结普梅#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不虐真的特沙雕  
> （哦中间有个虐的

1  
“季玛，那个瓦洛佳，也是我的学生。”阿纳托利指着正走来的弗拉基米尔，“我可以介绍你们认识，想不想……”  
“不想。”德米特里转头就走。

 

2  
“德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇，弗拉基米尔弗拉基米罗维奇请您来莫斯科一趟。”  
“不去。”  
德米特里表示明知道我看谢钦那张脸我就反胃，还让他给我打电话？！

 

3  
“连个床都没有？巴尔维哈三到底是不是你说了算？！”  
“不是。”  
“你在巴尔维哈都说了不算，还好意思邀请我为你工作？”  
熊总：修身齐家治国平天下，你在家都说了不算让我说你什么好。  
虎：在巴尔维哈，我还是说了算的。  
于是柳达一巴掌扇了过去。

 

4  
“有事么，瓦洛佳？”  
“季玛，你可以选一下，政府办和联邦证券市场委员会。”  
“当然是联邦证券市场委员会，证券工作很有意思。”  
老虎（扇自己）：我就是嘴欠问他干什么。

 

5  
“季玛，坐得近点儿。”  
“不坐。”最近减肥效果不好我才不去。

 

6  
“德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇，您减个肥吧。”娜塔莉亚第八百零一遍说出这句话。  
“不减，吃个蓝莓蛋糕就胖回来了。”  
“弗拉基米尔弗拉基米罗维奇也建议您减肥。”  
“让他自己来跟我谈。”

 

7  
“季玛，你找我。”  
“我答应你减肥。”德米特里开门见山地说。  
“嗯？”  
“我也可以参选。但是我有条件。”  
“你说吧。”  
“第一，我不跟你二人转。第二，我不会隔三差五在电视上表白呢，你自己主动点。第三，不许挖我墙角。”  
不要问我为什么普梅圈的写手那么少，谁让熊总你自己拆剧情线。

 

8  
“季玛，咱俩演个不和吧。”  
“不演。”  
第一个专注于写相爱相杀的阴谋论的普梅写手狗带。

 

9  
“季玛，咱俩去图瓦度个假吧。”  
“不去。”  
第二个专注于写秀恩爱暖甜文的普梅写手狗带。

 

10  
“季玛，你觉得尼古拉尼基弗罗夫这孩子咋样？”  
“挺好。”  
“让他进内阁吧。”  
“不要。”  
第三个专注于写萌娃小部长是二位的太子殿下的普梅写手狗带。

 

11  
“季玛，你要辞职？”  
“没有啊？”  
“那你推特上……”  
“你玩推特？！”  
第四个专注写某虎科技盲某熊手把手教他的普梅写手狗带。

 

12【@柚莉yuri倾情奉献～  
暌违三年再见到他，弗拉基米尔说话不经大脑，就问出了心里最在意的问题:“你现在，还是一个人吗？”  
德米特里一脸懵圈.jpg :“我不是一个人难道是一头熊吗？”  
一只憋了一肚子情话的虎狗带

 

13【乱入进来的款部】  
“米沙，明天我工作例会不去了。帮我请个假。”  
“好。”  
“米沙，明天白宫春游（大雾）我不去了。帮我请个假。”  
“好。”  
从此再无款部【手动再见】

 

14  
他在伏努科沃看着他离去的背影。  
他知道他不会回来了。  
渐行渐远渐无书。

 

15  
明斯克。  
“弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇方才还和我说，在宪法的框架下，总统总理至少有一人留在国内，今天他们一起来明斯克，我感到十分荣幸。德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，欢……咦？人呐？”  
“他说他不来。”  
“那您回去吧，弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇。”  
“？！”  
“钱和糖都没有，你哪凉快哪呆着去。”  
某虎狗带。

 

16  
2012.5.20+克宫。  
某虎说他要带熊去巴尔维哈。  
鲨鱼蜀黍看智障一样看着他。  
您还是听听德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇的意见吧。  
电话响了两声就被接通。  
“季玛，巴尔维哈去吗？”  
“不去。”  
鲨鱼蜀黍一脸“你看我就说是这样吧你个智障”  
“不是三号，是城堡，两宫一起BBQ。”  
对方有着短暂的沉默。  
“去！！！！！！”

 

【tbc】

最后16是2012组阁的梗～


	4. 【普梅】某虎的十大错觉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *跟风玩梗系列。  
> *我真的很想写虐最后变成段子都是我笔力不行。  
> *但是前几个真的……嗯……感觉蛮虐的。  
> *夹带私货慎入。

①1989年的时候，灰色肥鸽依然在德累斯顿广场上闲步。

②斯莫尔尼宫那轮喷薄而出的朝阳永远不会西沉。

③他也喝下了阿纳托利·亚历山大罗维奇的白兰地。

④那人选择了联邦证券市场委员会。

⑤他们也有二十年的约定和承诺。

⑥2012年5月7日那天晚上他没哭。

⑦打冰球的时候，那人的保镖队从没让过他。

⑧老司机虎一直在开（出租）车。

⑨柳达没有因为嫌弃他是个老糟虎而踹了他。

⑩那人从未离开。

【11.他没有被公众号捧成那个德行。  
12.他没有一堆一粉抵十黑的真爱粉】


	5. 【鱼鸟】两宫周边那些事01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章鱼x鹦鹉【佩斯科夫x季马科娃
> 
> 专注于拉郎配的我深深的感觉两位发言人hin般配。  
> 一个梦引发的脑洞

9月13日佩斯科夫应该就随访去了不在俄罗斯，他的出现，没错就是活跃气氛的，折腾折腾他也没啥  
（dbq章鱼科夫

———  
2015.9.13 8:00某别墅内。

会议室内，cp粉A很淡定的喝着一杯水，无视掉正在窃窃“私语”的佩斯科夫和季玛科娃。

鹦鹉：她从哪冒出来的！太不知死活了吧！！大清早来家里找死啊！！  
章鱼：我真的很想把她手里的水换成毒药，趁早把她打发走啊！！还有事儿没干完啊！！

“那……总统明天既然回不来就打个电话好啦，反正有什么事他俩会私下里解决的。”A说。

季玛科娃疑惑的看向佩斯科夫，“说”：她怎么什么都知道？！她又不是两宫的！！

“明天的互通电话……”

“我谢谢你还能想起一件正事啊！！！大早上来我们家讨论总理的生日礼物这像话吗！！”章鱼不发威，当他是章鱼饺子啊！

“就是啊你当你是谁啊，”季玛科娃附和着，“信不信以后我让你们什么也看不到啊！！”

佩斯科夫：你说漏了什么吧←_←

“哦不对，我们要谈生日礼物……”季玛科娃迅速反应了过来。“你们刚才什么也没听到。”

“你妹……”

“我去……”两道声音同时响起，前一句是A，后一句是正在通过电话互相确定明天两国总理通话内容的吃瓜群众B

A：为什么虎熊雇了这么两个逗比发言人啊！！

B：你们要是再研究这个问题我就挂了啊😂我们强强总理说准备一飞机的特产做寿礼，我还和你们研究生日礼物干嘛，闲得没事儿干嘛！

“所以两国总理的互通电话就这么研究完了是吧……我先去吃午饭啦，三位再联系。”B明智地挂了电话。

“我也先回去啦。”A觉得再不跑就没命了。

“我……真的不知道送什么……你觉得iPhone6S怎么样？2333”难得的，他们停留在了刚才的话题。

“你想被总统骂死吗？”佩斯科夫刷着vk，一眼白过去。

“袖扣领带都是有专人负责的，我总不能送一盘子肉馅生日馅饼吧，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇好不容易减肥成功。”

“你少休两天假就是最好的礼物了，娜塔莉娅·亚历山大罗夫娜！！”

“那是给你的礼物。”

“我谢谢你全家啊！！”佩斯科夫满心怨念。

“你谢你自己干什么？”季玛科娃装得一脸无辜。

“……”

最终季玛科娃还是确定了她该送的礼物——送梅德韦迪总理一只梅德韦迪实在是再合适不过啦。

她看看被她逛街逛到呵欠连天的佩斯科夫，用胳膊肘捅了他一下，“喂，你怎么一点也不着急啊，明天德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇生日啊。而且……弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇真的一点也不着急吗？他明天不能陪德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇过生日啊。”

“……咱先回家成么？”谁能告诉他，他家这位为什么会有个外号叫鹦鹉？而且谁给起的！？又是谁告诉他的！？

再不让这只鹦鹉闭嘴，恐怕地球人都知道了，不然今天那两个不知道那蹦出来的两个人是怎么知道的！！！


	6. 【鱼鸟】两宫周边那些事02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是章鱼x鹦鹉

依然是那个别墅中。

季玛科娃在准备了一堆乱七八糟的“当外国领导人致来贺电该怎么回答”的稿子之后，看见佩斯科夫正在电脑前鼓捣些什么。

 

今儿太阳打西边出来了？！明明这新闻秘书和他老板一样不爱上网啊……

 

“娜塔莎……网购……怎么结账啊……”

 

然后季玛科娃脱口而出，“你看中了东西之后点加入购物车，然后点去结算……”正说着忽然觉得哪里不对劲儿……“等等，你！网！购！你吃错药了啊！！”

 

佩斯科夫白了季玛科娃一眼，没好气的回答，“我上司让我网购一车枫叶给你上司。”

 

“首先德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的枫叶都是精心挑选的（作者摊手：我怎么知道熊的枫叶是肿么来的）其次一车是几个意思啊！！”

 

“老头子觉得不能陪你上司过生日很过意不去，希望有东西能一直陪着他。”

 

“你过来别这么肉麻，要是弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇回家被德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇安排着睡沙发都已经很对得起他了，至于陪……戈尔基里有孩子们和动物们，不用他。”

 

“你小心点鹦鹉嘴变乌鸦嘴。”

 

结果，回国后第一天工作的时候，克宫官员们就听到总统的抱怨——昨天他们总统特地跑去戈尔基，但是无论他拿出什么（估计也就是从拉赫蒙的总统官邸顺来的瓜果）他们总理始终都没有搭理他——连头都没有抬……晚上，他就在书房睡了一晚（连客卧都没有〒▽〒）

 

再后来，十月初的总统办和政府办的联席例会上，佩斯科夫问总理打不打算和总统一起陪卢森堡首相在索契玩儿一天……

 

季玛科娃说——玩什么玩！总理10月7日回莫斯科有两个会要开。

 

神！马！总理不陪总统过生日啊！连博洽罗夫溪流别墅都不进半步。

 

整个会议室陷入了巨大的震惊中……

 

后来伊万诺夫看向阿贝佐夫试图从“第一好儿婿”那里得到些小道消息。

 

“没错，是因为德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇过生日那天，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇他在外地。”款款耸肩。

 

众人秒懂。

克宫人纷纷在心里为总统鸣不平——总理您也太记仇了吧。

 

而白宫人，心里却在想——德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，干得漂亮！！

 

于是。

10月7日，俄罗斯总统普京在索契博洽罗夫溪流别墅会见国防部长谢尔盖·绍伊古，晚间与著名冰球运动员以及当地冰球联盟参与者打冰球庆生。

 

10月7日，俄罗斯总理梅德韦杰夫在莫斯科戈尔基官邸会见统俄党高层领导并主持召开政府预算项目会议。


	7. 【两宫众】好惨一章鱼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先废话两句。这个段子的背景设在去年巴西世界杯的总决赛。某只章鱼和女儿赌球，结果不幸输了。
> 
> 伊万诺夫应该是没有去的，但是这里面很需要一个人起到提醒+挑事儿的角色。所以对不起啦鲨鱼蜀黍，谁让你是一个闷骚腹黑但是慈眉善目（突然想到苏喵←_←）的老顽童啦

2014.7巴西，里约足球场

当德国总统高克和德国总理默克尔激动地从座位上站起来欢呼的时候，正在不远处对世界杯并不上心的伊万诺夫也已经知道了答案——德国赢了。

嗯，德国赢了……伊万诺夫在心底念叨了一遍，咦，不对啊，德国赢了，就代表阿根廷输了。

阿！根！廷！输！了！

鲨鱼主任发四他针对这点不是阿根廷这个国家在这次世界赛事上输了，Frankly speaking,他对阿根廷这个国家并没有偏见。

他的关注点在，某人似乎和他女儿赌球赌输了。

代价是什么呢……伊万诺夫真是想都没想过会有这么一天，如今成真了，真是太美妙了。

不是有一句话说得好嘛，快乐的事要与人分享，才能获得双倍的快乐。

于是几乎同一时刻，身在白宫政府办公厅的副主任季玛科娃接到了电话。

“Hello ~”不用猜就知道对面那个女士一定满脸堆笑，一脸兴奋。

想当初，不就是她跟自己全面而详尽的阐述了佩斯科夫如果剃了胡子会对两宫办公厅的好处：调动工作积极性，增进上下级之间的关系，以便更好得为总统总理服务……

“看比赛了吧。”

“当然，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇，等你们回国后，我们估计有好戏看了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我甚至在想我们要不要和伊丽莎白她串通……我呸，合作一下。”

接下来的几天佩斯科夫都觉得，他们伊万诺夫主任不正常了，好像他每次看到自己时，他的眼神都是狡猾中带着一丝不怀好意。

但是转瞬之间他还是那个慈眉善目老奸巨猾心狠手辣的老克格勃办公厅主任每天都给他们安排一大堆工作。

所以是不是他最近太忙了，眼花了？

再然后是晚上。伊丽莎白给他打电话提醒他不要忘记那个赌约，好了他知道谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇为啥用那种眼神看着他了。

上帝啊，让他晚点回莫斯科吧，回到克宫，总统办公厅主任一定会炸了的……

当跟着普京总统走上专机准备返回俄罗斯时……

佩斯科夫心底一阵伤感——不老板你怎么能这样呢，你在外面找到个老板娘再回去好伐，哦不对，窝们有老板娘了……那你就把老板娘叫过来咱们在外面多玩玩就当是给各国NC粉发糖了好伐……

————

有一句话怎么说来着？该来的总会来的。

前一晚伊丽莎白说教了一晚上——你怎么能出尔反尔呢，你作为国家公职人员怎么能这样！你这违背做人的基本道德操守你知道吗！

第二天早上在总统办公厅的例会上，佩斯科夫的灵魂一直不在——上帝啊，他没出尔反尔啊，他只是说再等两天而已啊……还！有！谁给那小丫头这么大胆子，敢和他这么说话？

他还记得他们下赌注的那个场景。

他坐在沙发里看比赛，伊丽莎白指着他的鼻子说“如果你输了，我要你～～～～～～～～～的胡子。”

要他的胡子他以后可怎么出去见人啊！！

“德米特里·谢尔盖耶维奇，您怎么认为？”坐在第二把椅子上的季玛科娃问。

？？？？？？啥你们说啥了？我没有听好伐！！  
咦……等等……会议室里的人呢？怎么就剩这么几个了。

“你故意的，”他站了起来，“例会都已经结束了！”

“开会走神能给我解释一下吗？”季马科娃也站了起来。

“行了行了你们两个小吵天天有，大吵三六九的。”伊万诺夫几乎是习以为常的在拉架。

“谢尔盖你别拦着他，我在会后提醒他一句——这算是我无理取闹吗？我建议他发言时注意措辞——这是我刻薄苛刻吗？——这是总理命我转达的！他是总统办公厅副主任去送一份文件——这是他的本职工作不必我这个政府办的人去吧……”

“别说的好像，你多勤勉办公，我多懒散，如果你真的要聊一聊总统总理的命令，我倒是愿意奉陪到底。会议之后的图片核查、非正式会晤的官网更新，这些也该是你的活儿吧！结果呢？周末过得愉快啊，娜塔莉娅·亚历山大罗夫娜。”

【没错这是洛亚的怨念，女神你不能这么懒！不能总统会见政府官员总理带队的时候，就写个标题扔个克宫链接啊啊啊！！】

0.1秒之后，作为洞察力自制力极佳的前克格勃伊万诺夫先生回了神，给阿贝佐夫使了个眼神——沃洛金靠不住，政府办的拉政府办的，总统办的拉总统办的。

只见阿贝佐夫眨了眨眼。

“行了行了，别和佩斯科夫一般见识。”  
“行了行了，同在一屋檐下的，你们俩别闹了最后还得你吃亏。”

“谢廖沙……”季玛科娃招了招手。

看着伊万诺夫走到那位镁铝那儿，佩斯科夫突然有种不详的预感。

“德米特里.谢尔盖耶维奇，您是不是忘了什么事儿……”季马科娃脸上挂着狡猾的笑容。

“今天天气真糟……我回家把麦子收一下。”顾左右而言他。

“Obey your promise,please Mr Peskov.”

佩斯科夫向伊万诺夫投去求助的目光。  
“我帮不了你，佩斯科夫自求多福吧你，何况……我也很期待啊。”

“SHAVING！！SHAVING！！SHAVING！！”众人拍手边欢呼，伊万诺夫也跟着起哄，还有……沃洛金也在鼓掌。

“你这个样子让外面的小实习生们怎么看！”佩斯科夫一脸嫌弃的看着正往他脸上抹泡沫的那个女人。  
“这屋里还有小辈呢！”——他看了一眼阿贝佐夫。

“从年龄上讲米沙比我还大三岁，从官职上讲，我们都是办公厅副主任，所以你语中的‘小辈’从何而来？”季玛科娃回答，又填了一句“当然你要是敢说出某一层关系你就真是作死了。”

佩斯科夫：→_→

“来来来拍下来我传给伊丽莎白。”季玛科娃笑道。

“我能不能申请会后neng死她。”佩斯科夫无奈地问伊万诺夫。

“这事儿你们可以会后自己回家解决嘛对吧，现在你的首要任务是剃胡子，”伊万诺夫一脸“你要是再反悔门口特勤会进来neng死你的（反正你看了那么多应该进FSB的图片啊视频啊）”

于是镁铝新闻秘书手起刀落，哦不，手指细手指落的瞬间，抓拍到了眼波流转、一点不舍的佩斯科夫。

五分钟后。

佩斯科夫擦干了脸之后。季玛科娃女士又点了一下手机屏幕，语气轻松地说了一声——Over ~

啥！！！你丫的还录视频啊我去！！！  
佩斯科夫如是想着。果断扑上去厮打……

然后季玛科娃觉得有损形象而且类似翻云覆雨的动作容易让人误会……于是……

佩斯科夫比出剪刀手——成功删除。  
就在佩斯科夫得意洋洋的拿着文件夹挡住嘴走了出去。  
在会议室里的四个人中，伊万诺夫和阿贝佐夫一脸后悔可惜……沃洛金仍然一副“我是透明的请54我……”

“你们听说过云存储吗~”季玛科娃笑道，摇了摇爪机。

“WOW！！！”

当日，总统办公室。

佩斯科夫顶着他的“隐形墨镜”在向总统总理汇报。

我看不到，我看不到老板你和老板娘，你们两个人用谈情说爱的方式共商国是……当然我也看不到老板你故作严肃地憋笑的样子。

“就是这样，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”佩斯科夫汇报完毕。

然后他们挥手告别，转身把门把手带上的那一刻，他貌似听到了他老板和老板娘忍了许久的笑意。

【the end】


	8. 【款部】薛定谔的胡子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 款款有两儿一女，小部长也有两儿一女  
> （我从没乱想呢。）  
> 于是给他们私设了名字。  
> 分别是，鲍里斯、安德烈、卓娅。  
> 鲍里斯的昵称是鲍里亚。  
> 安德烈的昵称是安德留沙。

俄罗斯与开放性政府联络部部长米哈伊尔·阿贝佐夫的官邸书房中……

 

信息与大众传媒部部长尼基弗罗夫坐在阿贝佐夫的对面，文件被堆放在桌角——他们会晤是不需要资料的。  
然而，，，与这一严肃气氛不符的是……

 

“米沙，我们之前说好了的。”尼古拉不满地道。

 

“科里亚，别这样……你看，佩斯科夫把胡子剃了被两宫笑了多就，我要是再剃了，政府办公厅还不变天？”米哈伊尔一改平时的宠溺纵容，在剃胡子这件事上绝不让步。

“再说……”米哈伊尔一脸无奈又不敢动面前那个人，“那天是你把我灌醉了……我可没答应。”

 

“你要是不剃就只有两个选择，一、别抱孩子，距离产生美，二、我直接带孩子回新奥加廖沃或者是戈尔基，让距离产生得更美。”

 

“科里亚……我也是孩子们的父亲不是么……”

 

“我可以想办法让你不是啊～”两宫多数官员皆知的总统总理的大儿子，对外却宣称“我没有后台”的信息部部长突然笑了起来。

 

米哈伊尔觉得后背发凉。（喂。科里亚闹别扭要不要那这话威胁我啊！！）

 

“你看着办吧。”尼古拉拿起了桌上的文件看了起来，从始至终没有抬头看过他一眼。

 

“……”

 

“爸爸、父亲！！”三个孩子齐齐地跑了过来，推开本就没有关好的门，跑到他们旁边，张开手，“抱抱～”

米哈伊尔摸摸鲍里亚*的头刚要抱起就觉得书房里空气有点不太对劲……  
尝试着去看科里亚……只见他一脸“不许抱孩子，你要是敢用胡子扎他们你就是找死，我就带孩子们回家”的表情……

 

“科里亚……”米哈伊尔凝视着尼古拉，显得很真诚和“委屈”。

 

“少来，没用！”  
看科里亚怎么坚定，米哈伊尔也知道没戏了，暗自摇了摇头只是揉着孩子的头顶。

 

“父亲，父亲……抱抱～”米哈伊尔低头，看着正在拽着自己的裤子的小卓娅*，用甜糯的声音说着自己的“请求”  
然后米哈伊尔故意忘记了他家那位的“叮嘱＋威胁”径直抱起了卓娅，又用另一只手臂抱住了安德留沙*。

 

“米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇，您真是一位好父亲。”他当然听得出尼古拉语中的恶意。

 

“科里亚……哦！”米哈伊尔刚要走到尼古拉身边，忽然感觉到下巴一阵刺痛。

 

尼古拉也闻声回了头，只见安德留沙正揪着米哈伊尔的胡子，说什么也不放手，卓娅也抱着他的脖子到他的下巴那里蹭来蹭去，笑的声音很甜。

 

“科里亚，谁说距离产生美来着？”


	9. 【款部】尼菲小课堂开课了

莫斯科，戈尔基九号

客厅，大毛毯上，米哈伊尔靠着一个垫子，这官邸的主人养了很久的尼菲跑过来蹭了蹭，在他脚边坐下。

“怎么了，尼菲，你【也】被赶出来了？”替它顺了两下毛，继续看新闻。

 

新闻里播的是他们总统总理领着一堆高（闲）管（杂）政（人）要（等）跑到克里米亚去视（度）察（假）。

 

记得两天前，科里亚和他问了佩斯科夫和季玛科娃得知最近他们总统体恤总理所以每天歇在戈尔基。

 

然后他俩就带着小卓娅跑到了戈尔基（那俩男孩纸好生养所以被扔在家看家……）

 

结果刚到就看见已经把行李收拾好的总统总理，说是要去克里米亚工作视察，刚好他们来了可以看家。然后总统头也不回得拿着一堆箱子出去了，总理瞪了米哈伊尔一眼（带着浓浓的【你休想在戈尔基闹腾】）也走了。  
然后就到了今天。

 

“卓娅……你别哭了，爸爸给你背宪法好不好。”科里亚正抱着怀里的女儿在卧室和客厅间转悠。

米哈伊尔一脸无语，把孩子抢过来“别听你爸爸的……作为两个法律系高材生的大儿子连宪法都不会背，和父亲一起晒太阳，咱们不理你爸爸～”

 

尼古拉看着被米哈伊尔安置在毯子上的卓娅，双臂环胸“你说什么，有本事你背啊”

 

“sure？”  
“sure.”他就不信，他能背出来。

 

“俄罗斯联邦——俄罗斯是具有共和制政体的民主的、联邦制的法治国家。国名俄罗斯联邦和俄罗斯意义相同。 人、人的权利与自由是最高价值。承认、遵循和……”

 

“和捍卫人与公民的权利和自由是国家的义务，第一二条有什么……第四十三条？”科里亚一脸看笑话的表情。

“……每个人都有受教育的权利。保障国家或地方教育机构和企业中的学前教育、基础普通教育和中等职业教育的普及性和免费性。每个人都有权在竞争的基础上获得在国家或地方教育机构和企业中接受高等教育。还要不要继续，我的太子爷。”米哈伊尔笑得坦然。

 

“……”尼古拉无语“……我还是带卓娅去吧……”

 

二人的目光齐齐望向毛毯。只见卓娅“把玩”着尼菲的金色的毛，早就不哭了，而且笑得一脸灿烂。

 

而尼菲用舌头舔舔小小主人的脖子，在卓娅觉得痒着要倒下去的时候，抢先爬到了小小主人的身子下面——  
难道在带孩子方面，他们还要学习尼菲不成？！


	10. 【鱼鸟】好惨一章鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前章鱼结婚的梗

7月下旬，在总统办公厅和政府办公厅联席例会召开前，忙里偷闲的佩斯科夫刷了下手机各种新闻客户端推送到消息，然后周围的人注意到这个以往和颜悦色（大雾）的新闻秘书的头顶似乎自带乌云。

我我我我我我就是要结个婚啊怎么被说成我无情我冷酷我无理取闹了呢，我哪里无情哪里冷酷哪里无理取闹啊啊啊啊啊……

“你哪里不无情哪里不冷酷哪里不无理取闹？”

“咦？谁在说话。”而且还知道他在想什么。

抬眸，看见娜塔莉娅·季玛科娃，他的同事，他的校友，他的……闺蜜（大雾……）

“我都劝过你了，放宽心，你看总统不也总被黑，总理也没说啥。”季玛科娃说着给自己到了一杯咖啡，然后在他身边坐下。

“你们白宫的气氛和我们克宫能比吗？”

然而他说完，就觉得气氛不是很对劲，想想刚才，他貌似说错话了π_π

“不是……娜塔莎，我不是那个意思……我……”

“好了，你不用再说了德米特里·谢尔盖耶维奇，”季玛科娃挥了挥手，坐到了对面往前的两个位置上，“这句话我过后会转达给德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”

“别啊……”佩斯科夫向周围政府办公厅的同事投去求助的目光，让他们总理知道了，要是告诉总统的话，他的工资还要不要了……这彩礼收不到，还得把工资搭进去是嘛π_π

“别急着哭，”季玛科娃折身又走了回来，“总理先生让我告诉你，你婚礼那天，他和总统先生要去。”

“……”佩斯科夫恨不得一头扎到杯子里，让咖啡把他淹死。

“是我的婚礼，他俩来砸场子的吧。”  
他没有听到回话。


End file.
